Water Fun
by Justicerocks
Summary: Gabby, Matt and the kids spend a morning with Kelly and Brianne at a local splash pad and pool. 12th in "AE&J" Series.


**A\N:** Once again I am blown away by all of your reviews and reads this series is getting I am so glad you like it. There is a time jump in this chapter of a few months. Just a few things Andy's birthday is on February 20th and Ellie's is August 13th; Jacob's is November 30th. Kelly and Brianne's baby is due October 3rd.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Water fun**

 **Early July:**

"Kelly! Kelly!" Ellie ran as fast as she could towards the door, "Kelly! Kelly! Kelly!" She jumped up and down, "Mommy!" She sighed impatiently.

"Hold on sweetie," Gabby repositioned Jacob on her hip and went to open the front door.

"Kelly!" Ellie squealed in utter delight as she attached herself to her godfather's legs and grinned happily up at him.

"Kelly? Since when I'm I Kelly?"

"Yederday," She said proudly.

"Yesterday? Geez I don't see you for two weeks and you've grown so much," He shook his head good naturedly and lifted her up into his arms as he and Brianne stepped inside the house,

"Hey," Gabby hugged Brianne, who over the past few months had become a good friend. "How're you feeling?"

"I just want him out," She rubbed her large abdomen, she was almost eight months and was in a lot of pain. "I'm keep Kelly up at night because I just can't sleep," She shook her head, "My back hurts like-"

"Ms. Brianne!" Andy came running down the stairs ahead of his father excitedly, "How are you? How's my god-brother" The five year old was bursting with energy.

"I'm alright," Brianne smiled down at him, "You all ready for a fun day at the water park."

"Yep," He smiled happily, "And I'm teaching Jacob to crawl."

"Me too!" Ellie added as she looked at her brother and frowned. "I yetter."

"Are not!" He argued back.

"Hey, hey knock it off or we won't go," Matt told his children sternly.

"Are you all ready?" Kelly asked Ellie, "You have everything packed and you ate breakfast?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded and snuggled happily into him.

"Yes she's been very good this morning," Gabby commented, "Lets hope it stays that way little miss," She tapped her daughter's nose, "Remember you're almost three years old. You're a big girl now."

"Rite," She nodded, "Big ike Mommy!"

"That's right," Kelly sat her on the ground much to her discontent, "Now go and get your backpack and you can ride with Brianne and me."

"Yay!" She cheered happily.

"You say hi to Ms. Brianne first though," He added. The young girl still didn't like Brianne and it was becoming less cute by the day. At times she was outright mean, not talking to her and shutting her out and all parties involved were worried it was a warning sign for her pre-teen and teenage years.

Ellie didn't look pleased by the idea but looking at her parents only led Matt to comment, "Ellie, Brianne's an adult and you have to respect her. We've talked about this before. You're nice to everyone remember?"

She looked to the ground and then back up, "Annie," She looked up at the woman and smiled a little, "Hi."

"Hi sweetie," She bent down as much as she could, "How about you and I go together and Uncle Kelly can go with Mommy and Daddy? It would give us time to talk."

"I think that's a great idea!" Kelly stepped in catching on to what his fiancé was trying to do."

"Yeah," Gabby agreed, "Now go and get your things Ellie."

"Oday," She disappeared and then returned with her small backpack, "Look!" She lifted up her t-shirt to reveal her brand new bathing suit she was wearing to the splash pad.

"Ooh, very cute," Brianne grinned and offered the girl her hand, "You all ready?"

"Yeah."

"You be good for Brianne," Gabby put Jacob on the ground and lifted her daughter up, "We'll see you there." The splash pad was only a fifteen to twenty minute car ride away but Gabby knew Ellie didn't know time yet.

"Oday," She nodded, to her credit she had been better the past few months. She was listening and for the most part her attitude had gone away; she was still stubborn though and when she wanted something there was no stopping her.

Matt walked out with them and transferred Ellie's car seat from Gabby's mini van to Kelly's car. "You be good baby girl," H kissed her forehead as he buckled her in.

"Not a baby," She informed her father frowning, "Big wike Mommy."

"Right," He softy chuckled and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Alright," Brianne got into the driver's seat, "Thanks Matt," She smiled to her friend.

"Anytime," He shut the door and stepped back as Brianne drove off.

"Now," Brianne looked in the rear-view mirror briefly, "You know when the babies born Uncle Kelly and I are going to need help."

"Help?" Ellie's eyes widened with excitement, "I good helper!"

"I've been told that," She smiled, "I know you help a lot with Jacob."

"Uh-uh," She nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think you'd be able to help us out? I'm going to need it."

"Mommy too?"

"Yeah your Mommy or Daddy can bring you."

"Yes," She nodded and smiled, "I help!"

"Good, you know you're going to be a great friend to our baby."

"Love baby,"

"Yes and he loves you too. You know I love you right?"

"Love you Anna," She smiled.

* * *

"I'm glad she's better to you now," Gabby said sincerely to Brianne. They'd been at the splash pad for about twenty minutes but it was the first time they'd really had a chance to talk. You know he's going to make a great father," She grinned and watched as Kelly played in the sprinklers with the kids.

"Yeah he will be," Brianne rubbed her abdomen smiling as she felt her son move around.

"So…" Gabby saw her husband bring back Jacob to the bench, "How'd he like it?" It was the babies first time in water outside of a bath and they were nervous to see how he'd react, "By the smile on his face I'd say he loved it.'

"Yeah," He smiled, "He seemed to love it."

"Ah?" Jacob pouted and watched his older brother and sister have fun.

"You want to go back?" Matt asked.

"Ahha!" He babbled happily.

"Alright then," He grinned and kissed Gabby on the lips quickly before taking his youngest back to the splash pad.

"Andy!" Ellie splashed a little water on her brother and giggled.

"Hey!" He laughed and splashed her back causing her to laugh and run away.

"Hey!" Kelly called after them, "No running!"

Andy heard him and stopped but he slid on the wet surface of the splash pad and knocked Ellie to the ground. The two year old fell and scrapped her elbow on the surface.

"Mommy!" She sobbed, "Mommy!"

"It's okay Ellie," Andy sat down beside his sister and tried to comfort her, "Lets go see Mommy."

"Mommy," She sniffled and let Andy help her up, "See Mommy."

"Yeah," Kelly lifted her up, "I'll take you."

"Wait," She rubbed her eyes, "Kissy," She leaned forward wanting to kiss her brother.

"Okay," Kelly brought her back down and let her kiss Andy on the cheek. "Andy you want to come?"

"I'll go and play with Daddy!" The five year old decided and went off in the direction of his father and younger brother.

"Hey little man," Matt grinned as he saw him, "Ellie going to see Mommy?"

"She hurt her elbow," He explained maturely.

"Ah, Mommy will make that all better."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Can we go in the pool?" He wondered as he looked at the community pool on the same property.

"In a few minutes if you want," He agreed.

"Why not now?" He asked, "Please Daddy?"

"Because I want to spend some time with your younger brother so your mother can take a break," He explained to him, "Now I'm talking to you like a adult. Can you wait for a few minutes?"

"I like being older," Andy told him, "I think I can wait," He said more to himself then his father.

"Good," Matt nodded and continued watching his youngest as Jacob splashed his hands in the shallow water.

"Daddy!" Ellie called as Kelly carried her over, "Uncle Kelly's taking me swimming!"

"Yeah I told her I'd take her over to the pool," Kelly told his best friend having no idea Andy had just been told to wait.

"Dad!" Andy stomped his foot and crossed his arms, a huff of air coming out of his mouth, "That's not fair!"

"Andrew," Matt scolded, "That's enough."

Kelly gave his friend a questioning look silently asking him why Andy was suddenly acting out, "Andy wanted to go swimming to but I told him he needed to wait," Matt explained, "But he knows he doesn't get what to want by having a tempter tantrum. Maybe you can just not go swimming."

"Daddy!" Andy shook his head frantically, "No I want to!"

"Well you can wait now and think about what you could have said to Uncle Kelly."

"I don't like this," Andy declared.

"Too bad."

Anger rushing through him Andy watched miserably as Kelly proceeded to carry Ellie off to the swimming pool without him. "Daddy," He looked up at his father, "That's not fair."

"Uncle Kelly didn't now you wanted to go too Andy," Matt explained to his son, "You could have asked to go but instead you chose to have a tempter tantrum. You don't get what you want that way. Just like Ellie never get what she wants when she has a tempter tantrum and neither will Jacob when he's older."

"Fine," He knew his father was right. He'd seen his younger sister have plenty of tempter tantrums and he never saw her get what she wanted because of it. She could cry and carry on all she wanted but it never worked.

"Now lets go and take Jacob back to Mommy and then we can go swimming," Matt picked up his nine-month-old son and placed him on his hip as he led his five year old over to where his wife and best friend's fiancée were sitting.

"Mommy," Andy spoke first, "Daddy's going to take me to the pool."

"Well that sounds like fun," Gabby grinned, "Think maybe I could go to. Maybe we can play in the water together.

"What about Jacob?"

"I have a little floty for your brother," Gabby told him, "I think he'd like it."

"Okay," Andy agreed happily, he loved it when both of his parents played with him, "Ellie went with Uncle Kelly."

"Yeah but I think maybe Ellie should play with us." Matt spoke up, "Give Uncle Kelly and Ms. Brianne some time alone."

"Oh no I don't want het to get upset," Brianne spoke up. She knew the two year old always got upset when Kelly had to leave or she was told to give him a break. The girl simply adored him, no questions about it.

"No, she has to learn to share him especially with the baby due soon," Gabby told her."

"Okay if you say so," Brianne sighed.

"Don't worry," Gabby squeezed her shoulder gently, "I won't make you the bad guy." She knew sometimes she and Matt accidently made it seem like Brianne wanted to spend time with Kelly and that might have fuelled Ellie's dislike for the woman.

"Thank you."

"Lets go!" Andy took both his parents by the hands and began walking towards the pool, Matt opened the gate and the group found the table and lounge chairs Kelly and Ellie had their stuff at. Andy got off his shirt and went rushing to get in when Matt stopped him.

"You're forgetting your life vest," He pulled out the item in question from his son's backpack.

"Dad!" The five year old groaned, "No!"

"You don't say no to me!" He looked at him sternly, "This isn't a discussion Andrew. You put it on or you can just forget about swimming."

"But I'm a good swimmer," He complained as he did what he was told.

"Yes but you're not good enough yet," He told him, "I'm sure by next summer you won't need one."

"I hope so," He did up the buckles and then looked at his father, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah bud," He ruffled his son's hair and they climbed into the pool.

"Daddy! Andy!" Ellie splashed happily as she saw them, she to was wearing a life vest but wasn't nearly as strong at swimming as her older brother, "Come play!"

"Come play with us sweetie," Matt reached out for her, "I miss you," He faked pouted casing her to giggle, "Do you want to play with me?"

"Daddy," She nodded happily and sat on his hip as he carried her around in the water.

The group stayed at the pool for another hour with Kelly and Brianne being the first ones to leave since Brianne was getting tired and needed to lie down. The Casey family lasted another half an hour before getting lunch at the snack bar. After eating they made there way home and then with a sleeping Jacob and a nearly sleeping Ellie into the house.

"Go and play quietly," Gabby instructed her oldest.

"Okay Mommy," Andy took off his sandals and walked into the family room leaving hi parents to put his younger siblings down for a nap.

 **Four Hours Later:**

"Bed time," Ellie kissed her favourite doll on the forehead and placed her in the play crib and put the blanket over her. "No crying," She frowned and looked at the doll as if it were crying, "Bed time, you sleepy," She repeated.

Smiling Gabby walked up to her husband who was sitting on the ground watching the kids play, "Wish she'd take her own advice," She knelt down and lowered her voice.

"Yeah," He replied back, "Need any help with the pasta salad?"

"No, just boiling some water for a pasta salad. You're already cooking the burgers on the grill.

"I'm going to help Mommy," Andy told his mother as he momently looked up from his toy workbench, "I can help right Daddy?"

"Yeah sure Bud," Matt nodded, "You just have to listen to me, you know that right, the barbeque is a dangerous thing and it's not a toy."

"I know Daddy. It's not a toy," He repeated, "When are we starting."

"Soon, just let me change your brother's diaper and then we can get started," Matt reached out to take his son into his arms but the nine month old got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl away.

"He's crawling," Gabby smiled through her laughter, "I knew it was coming. He's been pushing himself onto his hands and knees for a few weeks now."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "Soon he'll be walking," He picked up his son who was struggling to get down, "You need to be changed, then you can play."

Jacob started to cry and he wiggled so much in his father's arms Matt had to put him back down on the ground before he fell. Once on the carpet he sat on his bum and scooted to get the toys he wanted.

"He's doing that again," Andy sighed, "Why?"

"Maybe he likes it better," Gabby answered her son' question but as soon as Jacob got into toy he wanted he set off again on his hands and knees; still shaky he fell a few times but kept going.

"Ewe!" Ellie plugged her nose, "He's poopie!" She pointed at her brother.

"Yeah I know," Matt once again lifted his son up, "Don't squirm," He held securely onto him as he carried him towards the staircase.

"Ellie lets go potty," She reached out her hand for her daughter to take; Ellie was still in diapers but Gaby could see she was ready for potty training; knowing it wouldn't be easy she wanted to start her was early as possible.

"No," She shook her head, "No potty."

"I need to go!" Jacob dropped his toys and ran towards the downstairs washroom.

"Okay Ellie," Gabby knew it wasn't worth the fight yet, "How about tomorrow we go and get you some big girl pull-ups and maybe even a potty seat."

"No diaper?" She asked.

"No, you're a big girl now and big girls use the potty and wear underwear."

"Oh," She said, "Oday," She nodded and then went back to playing with her baby doll.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Ellie's third birthday and Andy feels a little left out as he's not getting any attention.


End file.
